


Once Upon a Dream

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Disney Song, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Human Smaug, Love at First Sight, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Ever since she was a fauntling, Bilba had dreams of a handsome Dwarf Prince. He seemed so real but she had never seen him before. So, she wrote him off as a dream, a dream that she fell in love with. To her surprise, he came into her life when she needed him most.





	Once Upon a Dream

"Oh, Bungo. Look at our beautiful girl." Belladonna cooed, brushing back the honey curls from her face, her smile growing at the happy noises coming from the babe. 

"She is our little blessing from Yavanna. Though, I'm not sure why your father thought it a good idea to throw such a large party for a babe."

"He just wishes to spoil her. You know how he is."

"Yes, yes, I am aware." Noticing a two of their guests run up to them, Bungo rose an eyebrow in amusement. "I see some of our Dwarven guests are curious about our little fauntling."

Turning to the boys with a smile, Belladonna picked up daughter. "Hello, boys. Have you come to see our little fauntling?"

"Yes, ma'am." They said together, peaking over at the bundle in her hands.

Gerontius watched the children with a fond smile before turning back to the Dwarf King. "Thorin, your nephews seem to have taken to my granddaughter quickly."

"So it seems. The young princess is just a babe and has managed to somehow capture the hearts our the Dwarflings. IF their mother were here, I would have half a mind to suggest a marriage between one of my heirs and yours."

"Then why not just talk to her about it and get back to me via raven? It would be a wonderful way to strengthen our ties. I shall talk to my daughter about it also. I'm sure we could all come to some sort of agreement."

* * *

Towards the end of the party, Kili had found himself fascinated by the baby that the nice lady was helping him hold. He had spent most of his time with her instead of helping his brother cause trouble. It didn't seem to bother the older one that much, as he dragged a young Ori around to help him reak mayhem. Looking into brown eyes. They reminded the Dwarfling like chocolate and he _loved_ chocolate. "Hello, little baby."

"Her name is Bella."

"Bella? Can I give her a nickname?"

"I don't see why not."

Face scrunched up in thought for a moment before he smiled down at Bella. "_Lukhudel_!"

"What does that mean?" Watching the young prince's face turn almost the shade of apples, Belladonna giggled and ruffled his already unruly hair. "I promise to keep it a secret."

"I-It means... light of all lights."

"I think that is very fitting."

Holding the babe close to him, he put her tiny hand over his heart. "Don't worry _Lukhudel_, I will protect you." He promised, his voice a whisper. Something only for them to hear. "I swear it on my life."


End file.
